


vid: it's nice to have a friend

by dollsome



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: "Hey. We are not friends." "Oh, that I know."





	vid: it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> For what is this song if not the Raris anthem??

[rory/paris | it's nice to have a friend](https://vimeo.com/369084682) from [dollsome](https://vimeo.com/user6915893) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
